Gift for my Sweetheart
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Yang waits until the last minute to get Blake a gift for Christmas.


**Gift for my Sweetheart**

Yang didn't panic often, but when she did, everyone knew it. Unfortunately for everyone, the blonde brawler had decided that holiday shopping was something that could be put off until the last minute. The streets of downtown Vale quaked as Yang ran, entering and leaving stores like a blonde tornado. It was enough to send a wave of terror among anyone working, and all across town, they spread word of the insane blonde girl that was terrifying the children and shouting, "Gotta find a gift!"

Yang skidded to a stop in the city's center and looked to the heavens. She raised her fists and shouted, "Where haven't I gone?"

Everyone that was in the vicinity quietly ushered themselves elsewhere just in case if the blonde's meltdown escalated.

That was when a shooting star appeared in the middle of the day. It caught Yang's eye and she followed its path. She ignored the fact that she was undoubtedly hallucinating. The star led her gaze to fall upon the bookstore that was directly in front of her.

Caffeine, stress, and sleep deprivation joined forces in her mind to tell Yang that she would undoubtedly find a perfect gift for Blake in that store. Or she would die of massive heart failure. Yang crouched and raised her gauntlets behind her. She barely had enough sense left to think that two shots in the middle of the city would probably be a bad idea. She took off in a full sprint instead.

The elderly shopkeeper had been watching her from the window, lips moving soundlessly in prayer. As he saw her running towards his store, his eyes widened in horror and he started to shuffle towards the door. Whether he was going to open it or lock it, Yang never found out.

Yang blew into the store, eyes wide and flying over all of the titles on the shelves. Her hair was sticking out in every direction from her mad dash across town and she brushed some of it out of her eyes. She faintly remembered having a Santa hat on at some point of the day, but it was gone. She locked onto the store owner and stomped towards him.

"Gift! Ineedagiftbookideaforsomeone!" Yang shouted, arms flailing in the air.

The shopkeeper flinched and looked at the phone, which was on the counter behind Yang. "What did you have in mind?" he asked in a whisper.

Yang ignored the shopkeeper's attempt at imitating a tortoise retreating into its shell. "Uh, uh, I know this!" The blonde paced around, tapping her temple in an effort to dredge up the information.

"Aha!" Yang jabbed a finger into the air. "She likes smut and depressing stuff and… philosophy? Actually, put that last one in the maybes, but, uh, other stuff. Huh. Doesn't matter, where's the smut?"

Yang's face was uncomfortably close to the shopkeeper's, and he had found out that his neck couldn't go any further into his body. "We don't have anything like that here."

"Don't lie to me, old man!" Yang shouted. Was it getting hot in there?

"Alright! I'll let you have it! Just don't burn the store down! Please!" The shopkeeper threw up his hands.

Yang blinked and realized her hair had ignited. She extinguished it and followed the hobbling shopkeeper around the counter.

"I'm afraid that the selection is limited. I intended to put these in my personal collection at home, but the delivery truck brought them here instead. They just came in today." He opened a nondescript cardboard box and Yang peeked in.

She instantly noticed a running theme. Every book revolved around lesbians. Perfect. Yang felt a flicker of doubt, arm frozen in the air before she picked a book. Would Blake like something like that? It was their first holiday as a couple. Would it be inappropriate? Yang shook her head. It was the thought that counts, right?

"I'll take this one!" She shouted, arm flicking forth like a snake. "How much?"

"One lien!" the shopkeeper squealed.

"Sweet!" Yang slammed the money on the table and ran out of the store. Part of her recognized the shopkeeper groan at the wasted opportunity to get more money. She shoved the information with other useless facts, like how she knew that Jaune took hour long "showers" after Pyrrha acted a little flirty towards him.

She slowed down as she got back to the airship and presented her ticket to the attendant. When she found an open seat, she melted into it. All of the stress that had been building in her chest like a heart attack quickly went away. She had found a gift for Blake. The day was saved.

Yang felt like her head was full of cotton. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry. She was able to see a red blob and a white blob before she shut them again. It stopped her head from spinning. The last thing she remembered was Ruby offering her a cookie.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Ruby moaned.

"Quit complaining. All of this was your idea," Weiss huffed. "Besides, I had to put up with it too."

"This wasn't my idea, I just said we needed a gift for Blake! And I wasn't the one who made the potion to knock Yang out!"

"That's because if you made it, you would have killed her! You couldn't even measure the ingredients properly."

Yang tried to open her eyes again and saw the red blob that was Ruby lowered her head, defeated. She looked at Yang and didn't notice the blonde was conscious. Ruby said, "Think she'll like it?"

"She better. I can't believe the first naked woman I've ever seen wasn't you." Yang could feel the heat from their faces.

"Well, if they're going to have fun, why can't we?" Ruby asked. Yang mentally cheered her sister's go-getter attitude.

"That's a good point," Weiss said slowly. "But not here. I don't want to be around when they go at it."

Ruby took Weiss' hand. "Lead the way."

Yang tried to raise her fist and tell her sister to go melt the ice princess, but she couldn't move her arm and talking would take too much effort. What was that about a naked woman? All of the thinking and being awake was making her sleepy. She nodded off when she heard the couple leave.

The sound of dropped books shook Yang awake.

"Oh god, Yang?" Blake gasped.

"Huh? What is it? I'm up!" Yang shouted, eyes wide and alert. Everything was clear now and she could see that she was in their dorm. She saw Blake in the doorway. "Sup, babe?"

Blake snapped out of her shock and closed the door behind her. She moved over to Yang and started to fiddle with the rope tied around her wrist. When did that get there?

"Uh, how are you?" Yang asked when Blake didn't say anything.

"Yang, you do know you are naked and tied between the beds, right?" Blake moved to work on Yang's other wrist.

"That'd explain why my butt is sore. And why my arms are asleep. It explains a lot, actually." Yang looked down at her naked form. Gold ribbons had been tied over her chest and thighs, and the only thing that made her decent was a bow placed between her legs. She wondered who had the guts to place that there.

Blake finished untying Yang's arm and she could feel the blood rushing back. "So, how do you like your present?" the blonde asked.

Blake chuckled and gave Yang a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love her very much. Now get dressed. I want to treat you to a nice, candle lit dinner before we become… preoccupied."

Yang grinned. If her stomach hadn't rumbled, she would've asked if they could skip dinner. "Sounds good to me," Yang said and reached up to untie the ribbons over her chest.

"What are you doing?"

Yang stopped moving and gave Blake a questioning stare.

"Leave the ribbons and wear them under your clothes, but take that bow off. I want to unwrap my present after dinner," Blake said with a smirk.

Yang winked and moved to her dresser, making sure to leave the bow on Ruby's pillow. "Sounds kinky."

"Well, it is the holidays."

Yang slipped a shirt on and pouted. "So kinky, naughty Blake isn't going to become a regular thing?"

"I wouldn't want you to get too tired of it, love," Blake said.

"Ah, you're such a tease." Yang finished dressing and opened the door. Before Blake passed through, Yang slipped her arm around Blake's waist and pulled the black haired girl in for a quick kiss.

The spark in the amber eyes as Yang pulled away told her that they promised to make it the best Christmas ever. As they walked, hand in hand, Yang knew that it already was.


End file.
